


The Nightmare and the Dreamwalker

by hunter049



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 04:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14968796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunter049/pseuds/hunter049
Summary: When Quentin and the Nightmare share a trial, things are never so simple as powering the generators and opening the doors.





	The Nightmare and the Dreamwalker

**Author's Note:**

> A short ParkSmith fic that I felt like writing once I found out it was a ship some sail. I don't, personally, but I'm happy to let others do so and encourage them, even.

Quentin panted, his heart racing and making his blood soak his clothes faster and faster. “Ow...” He whimpered, the all too familiar parallel gashes Freddy could give weeping with blood. At least they were almost out, with only one generator left to go and two people miraculously awake, despite the transition between the waking world and Freddy’s personalized hell feeling much faster than normal.

Quentin would never say so, but being chased by Freddy during a trial was his personal best case scenario. He despised the dream demon, but it was better for him to be chased than anyone else; his whole goal had been to stop Freddy from hurting others before he was taken by the Entity, and that wasn’t about to change even if the rules were different now. 

He’d been caught off guard by the dream demon earlier, though with Freddy’s invisibility, being on guard was almost impossible. Only hiding once you heard his spooky song and hoping he didn’t see you had a chance of working. It seemed almost instantly he was brought down to Freddy’s level, his tormentor grinning and waving with those deceptively long claws as he gave chase. Quentin had bought himself time by slamming a pallet down into the killer’s smaller frame, but soon enough the demon had landed a cutting blow to his side. Quentin had used that frantic survival speed boost to put more distance between them, and it seemed he had lost Freddy as he felt the mini realm shift with another person being dragged to sleep.

Now he wandered along the outer wall, wincing as each step jostled his wounds and made his every breath a small groan of pain. He paused to lean against the wall and apply some pressure to the wound, feeling warmth seep between his fingers and sticky them up. 

“Quentin.”

The dreamwalker jumped, crying out as it aggravated his wound further. Jake had snuck up on him, though surely he hadn’t meant to. He smiled, both at the fact that Jake had a small bird sitting securely in his bushy hair, and just at the saboteur himself that he called... He wasn’t quite sure what to call him, knowing labels and expectations were something Jake had fought and run from, that resistance a firm piece of who he was. Still, how his friends from before would have put it, the two were together, a couple even. Jake woke him up from Freddy’s influence, looked quietly down to the injury Quentin was nursing, and beckoned him close to heal him. After some wrapping and padding, Quentin felt much better, the Entity letting them recover more than one would think in its realm. Though it did allow them to survive and stay conscious through rather grevious wounds and suffer, so there was that.

“I saw Tapp working on a generator earlier,” Jake told him. “It should be done soon.” Both winced a bit as Meg screamed out in pain from a slash, looking out and seeing Meg run in the slight distance, grass shifting behind her like a wind. Suddenly, she burst forward and lost her limp, the last generator roaring to life somewhere. They grinned as she had snapped out of Freddy’s clutches, and they could even imagine his frustrated scream at losing his prey.

They ran to the nearest door. “Jake, hide over there by that tree. If he comes by, you need to be able to open the door while I distract him.” Jake looked at him as he held the lever down, nodding after a moment and hiding in the shadows and shrub. Quentin grinned to himself, impressed as ever at how well the survivalist could hide in the crude copy of nature. That grin slipped off his face and a chill ran down his spine as he heard Freddy coming for him, but he stubbornly held it down until his head fell against his chest, asleep and shifting planes in a few seconds. 

Quentin darted out of the way, metal claws clanging off the lever box without a scratch. “Quentin...” The demon crooned, grin wider for him than any of the other survivors, their unique bond running deep. The dreamwalker just glared at him, running away toward an area he was sure would have a pallet to buy time. 

“You know how this will end, Quentin...” Freddy chuckled. “Just like it did for all your other friends. Only here, I get to do it over and over again.” He sucked in a pleased breath, letting it out with a soft shudder as his blades rubbed and screeched. “It’s perfect.”

Quentin swallowed back any nausea at the demon’s clear sadistic pleasure. “It’s hell! It’s our hell, you sick freak. But at least you’re stuck here, unable to hurt anyone else out in the real world.” He stood at one end of the pallet, at a standoff with the killer who seemed to only want to torment and play with his food. 

“Maybe... But once I find a way out, once I cut through the strings keeping me here, I’ll come back. And I’ll enjoy killing everyone you’ve ever known, boy. Your family, whatever friends you have left, everyone. You only delayed the inevitable, Quentin, because I’ll always win in the end. You’re only human.” 

“I stopped you once. Only reason you’re back is because of the Entity.” Freddy didn’t seem to like that, scowling and lunging forward. Quentin was ready though, bashing him down with the pallet just in time and dashing toward the now open gate where Jake was waiting, eyes narrowed as if trying to look for the invisible man.

His foot touched down onto the different terrain of the exit gate area, and he felt relief at the fact that they’d all made it out. Then he fell to the ground, gasping and confused as the shock made his thoughts stutter. He vaguely heard Jake shout his name, before Freddy put him to sleep as well and dragged Quentin up to a kneel by the scruff of his coat.

“Night night, Quentin...” He laughed as Quentin fought to stand, rearing back his arm and grinning as he took in the feeling of revenge and bloodlust. He swung and blade sunk deliciously deep into flesh.

Yet Jake’s voice was the one strangling out a cry. Quentin looked in shock as Jake had shoved him forward toward the gate, the saboteur looking down as Freddy’s claws wrenched out of him, and with that, he collapsed. Freddy advanced on Quentin, but by then the remaining survivor had crawled just barely past the barrier, home free and able to run back to the campfire.

He felt the two others sink into the fog alongside him, but he couldn’t sense Jake at all. Even once he made it to the campfire, everyone seemed abnormally silent, their heads down in shock, some crying and others looking as if about to break. Quentin couldn’t figure out what the matter was, until he looked to the log next to him and saw Jake, far too pale, far too still, and the four wounds still in his chest. 

“Jake!” Quentin screamed, going to shake his partner’s body, some part telling him it was useless, that the Entity had cheated, had taken from him the one bit that made his new existence worth something past an obstacle for Freddy. He leaned down to rest his head to Jake’s chest and sob, and the world seemed to stutter, to shake with his crying, and a faint voice called-

“-tin! Wake up!” The young man in question startled awake, eyes wide and fearful as he looked around. He was surrounded by trees, leaned half on one and half on his boyfriend’s cold chest, but he could feel Jake’s heart beating and the warmth his body generated. He looked up to Jake’s worried eyes, and suddenly he could remember. He’d been with Jake in the forest surrounding the campfire, since Jake preferred the quiet and natural aura it gave. It reminded him of home. 

Home. Quentin had nothing now to remind him of that far off place, but somehow Jake made that seem all okay. Jake was his new home, and so were the rest of the survivors, but he knew if Jake was taken as he apparently had dreamed, he’d find everything collapse into a nightmare. At that thought his fingers tightened even more into Jake’s sweater, and Quentin felt hands gently rest on his, squeezing to reassure and ground him.

“Quentin. What’s wrong?” A pause. “Nightmare, right?” Quentin shivered but nodded, and at Jake’s silence, figured it was a go to explain. “I’d lost you. Freddy had killed you, in a trial, but then when we all came back you were... you were... You were still dead.” He whimpered the last part, and Jake pulled him in for a strong embrace. He knew how much Quentin had lost in his desperate bid to stop Freddy, and how much the demon had taken from him before the dreamwalker finally won. 

“I’m still here,” Jake whispered softly, keeping Quentin close. Quentin just nodded, relaxing in his partner’s hold, and soon his breathing came back to normal and he felt like he wasn’t about to break down. 

“I know...” He did. If anyone wasn’t about to be erased so easily, it’d be the man who was hard to find to begin with, let alone keep track of. Quentin smiled at that, and Jake’s lips shifted a bit to show his relief. 

“Good. I’m surprised you fell asleep, but I didn’t want to wake you. We weren’t called to a trial, so I let you sleep. Then you were moaning and crying, and I tried to wake you, but it was like you were stuck. I’m glad you’re alright though.” 

Quentin just held Jake closer, a part of him still scared he’d lose him as easily as his past friends if he didn’t. Jake responded in kind, and soon enough the pair had fallen asleep, though the saboteur’s embrace managed to protect Quentin, and for the first time in a long time, Quentin finally got some proper rest.


End file.
